


Griffin gets precious information

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha James Griffin (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I´m sorry, Lance is my glorified Mary Sue, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wanted Griffance and omegaverse (this is not smut tho)





	Griffin gets precious information

Griffin was carrying a plate of hospital food for Lance, orders of Iverson. And while he walked to Lance´s room, he was silenty praying that the other was asleep, that way he could just leave the food there without really having to talk to him or even look him in the eye.

  
It´s not that Griffin hated Lance, not at all, he didn´t even knew the Omega that way. But that hadn´t stopped him from being a bully to Lance when he got Keith´s place in the fighter pilot class.

  
Griffin´s body shivered when he remembered some of the things he told Lance. The insults would vary. He would say mean things about his “stupidness”, how he didn´t deserve to be there, and once or twice degrade him for his second gender, even going as far as to tell him “Why don´t you breed my pups instead of wasting your time here?”

  
He got a warning that time, and so he stopped looking, talking and acknowledging Lance.  
He was ready to apologize, he had grown, he knew better. He was twenty-two year old for God´s sake.

  
The thing was, he was still oh so ashamed of everything he had done. He still hadn´t apologized to Keith either. But somehow, it wasn´t as difficult to work with Keith as he suspected it would be with Lance. Keith and him were Alphas, same ground.

  
Lance was an Omega. And he didn´t meant it in an “Omegas are below us” way, not at all. But Alpha against Alpha wasn´t anything special, it was quite normal. But Alpha against Omega…

  
They say you can judge an Alpha by the way they treated Omegas. In that case, Griffin had been the shittiest Alpha to ever attend the Garrison.

  
He arrived to Lance´s hospital room when he smelled the scent that escpaed through the door.

  
Alpha scent.

  
Two Alpha scents.

  
Griffin shivered again. He knew Lance was the only Omega of Voltron. He knew Keith ahd Shiro where his pack Alphas.

  
His Alphas.

  
He gulped. He had messed with Keith´s mate. But Keith hadn´t killed him yet, that meant that Lance hadn´t told them about all that Griffin did to him or Keith had forgiven him.  
Truth was Griffin wasn´t even sure Keith and Lance were mates. Maybe Lance was Shiro´s mate. Maybe Lance was the pack´s omega, working as everyone´s mate?  
Maybe Griffin was overthinking. What he had done was done. Now he could only make it better.

  
He knocked once, twice, and tried not to curse when Lance said “come in”.

  
Griffin opened the door slowly, and peaked his head inside. Lance was on his bed, wearing headphones while the T.V played whatever show. He looked exactly the same as when he disappeared. Like time hadn´t passed at all. Still looking seventeen. Which was wierd because Keith did looked older. But Griffin decided to ask later.

  
Lance turned to look at him, his eyes went wide for a second then he took his headphones off rapidly.

  
“Griffin.” Lance said with a kind smile “Hey.”

  
“I brought you food. If it´s a little cold I could heat it for you. I got a little distracted while getting here”

  
Griffin talked fast. He just wanted to get out of here. The Alpha scent in the room made him feel as if he was intruding.

  
He handed Lance the plate of food, and Lance took it.

  
“Thanks! It´s fine.” Lance looked at the food then at Griffin “You look uncharacteristically nervous”

  
Lance gave him a flashy smile. Like saying that it was okay.

  
“It just smells a lot of Alpha here” Griffin commented.

  
If Griffin wanted to leave standing there while Lance started to eat wasn´t the way to do it.  
“Sorry. I told them to chill about the scenting.” Lance blushed a little. “Guess they just don´t want me to lure someone else with my scent”

  
Griffin raised an eyebrow.

  
“What?” Lance asked.

  
“Is your scent thay amazing?” Griffin asked. He hadn´t meant to sound rude, but it came out that way.

  
When he had clases with Lance, he hadn´t really smelled something “amazing”. The “intoxicating omega scent” was being lost, so much suppresants had made the omegas get weaker scents through the years of evolution. Leifsdottir, for example, she was an omega but her scent was like one of a Beta. Just a scent.

  
“It is” Lance said without looking at him, he had gotten all serious while he continued to chew his food “If you only came to bring me food you can leave now”

  
Griffin was taken aback. He rubbed his eyes and took a seat no the chair next to Lance´s bed.

  
Lance´s eyes watched him for a second, but his head was still in the direction of the plate on his lap.

  
“I didn´t meant to be rude. It´s just…” Griffin tried to find the words “When we had clases together, you didn´t really smelled good”

  
That time Lance did turn to look at him with angry eyes.

  
“I didn´t meant it like that!” Griffin said, frustrated with himself. “I´m sorry” He said while covering his eyes.

  
Lance was confused for a second, he felt that Griffin´s apology carried more weight than was necessary.

  
“…What?” Lance asked.

  
Griffin took a deep breath, uncovered his eyes, and looked into Lance´s blue ones. If he blushed a little, Lance didn´t mention it.

  
“I´m sorry. For treating you so badly. I was a bad person back then. I´m trying to change. I have changed…. I´m truly sorry, Lance”

  
Short, too short. Griffin tried to find more words to give Lance the paragraph apology he deserved, but nothing came.

  
Lance was… surprised. He had gone trough a lot to remember the times Griffin had bullied him, it just seem so in the past. Unimportant. But here Griffin was, apologazing.

  
Handsome Alpha with a change of heart.

  
Lance tried to shush his Omega. Now wasn´t the time.

  
“I forgive you” he said.

  
Griffin smiled at him. Lance smiled back.

  
Griffin didn´t left when Lance continued eating, and it seemed Lance didn´t mind.

  
“I was on suppresants” Lance suddenly said after he finished eating.

  
Griffin had zoomed out, they shook his head and turned to look at Lance with a confused face. “What?”

  
“My scent. It´s really strong. I used to use suppresants”

  
Griffin thought Lance might be joking, but his face was pretty serious, like he was trusting him with a secret.

  
And it indeed was a secret.

  
“My… my scent has an effect on everyone” Lance continued when he realized that Griffin was processing everything to talk “Alphas… Betas… and even… other Omegas”

  
Griffin´s eyebrows shot to his hairline. Lance´s omega scent had an effect on everyone?

  
“You… you…” Griffin started but Lance shushed him by taking Griffin´s hands. “If my scent gets really strong, like when I´m… y´know…” Lance turned to look at Griffin “horny… or in heat… I can drive Alphas into ruts and Betas into some sex crazy frenzy which is totally unnatural for them and Omegas into heats” Lance said the last part really fast, having Griffin´s hands in his but avoiding his eyes. He gulped and at last looked Griffin in the eyes “The heats I trigger, are really wierd. You know when omegas get into heat we want to be… uhm… filled? And impregnated?”

  
Griffin nodded.

  
“And you know that omega semen is totally infertile, right?”

  
Griffin nodded again, this time confusion written on his face.

  
“The heats I trigger on other omegas makes them want to breed me. Even when they know they can´t. I literally make them have a rut.”

  
Lance let go of Griffin´s hands. And tried not to laugh while Griffin took in all the information.

  
“Pretty scary, right?” Lance asked with a playful smile.

  
Griffin turned to look at him.

  
“You are not shitting me, right?” Griffin had to ask.

  
“I´m serious. You should have been there when I ran out of suppresants on space. Poor friends of mine, they always got boners while they tried to get used to my scent” Lance laughed a little at that.

  
“Are you that used to it? People popping boners when the smell you?” Griffin asked.

  
“And when they see me” Lance winked. “But seriousy? Yeah”

  
“And how do you call that condition? Did you saw a doctor? How does your family reacts?!”

  
Lance had never seen Griffin be anything but a professional serious pilot. This day he has gotten to see Griffin make like twenty different expressions.

  
“First of all, I don´t affect my family, dude, that´s sick” Lance made a disgusted face “Second, the doctors have a theory, because I did saw like four different ones. They said that since omegas are getting weaker scents and our second genders basically function by scents, I got the rebel genes that say omegas need to have stronger scents. I´m a Prime Omega” Lance smiles very produly closing his eyes.

  
“Prime Omega?” Griffin asked.

“There´s only like 10 of us all over the world” Lance added with a cocky voice.

  
Griffin stood up and then seated. That was a lot of information. He had just gotten here to bring Lance food, not to get a revelation that Lance could make him want to ravish him.  
“And they don´t want other to smell you” Griffin concluded “Your pack, I mean”

  
“Exaclty” Lance nodded.

  
Griffin nodded back. “Okay”

  
He shouldn´t… He really shouldn´t…

  
“Can I smell you?”

  
Lance looked him, and without a second thought said “Sure” and made space for Griffin to seat on his bed instead.

  
The only way of really getting a sniff of Lance´s scent while him being scented was to get his nose right into Lance´s principal scent gland. The one on his neck.

  
“You will probably want to hold onto something…” Lance said with a shy smile “I don´t meant to sound all smug but it can be really something. Here”

  
Lance took Griffin´s hands in his and placed them on his arms, just below his shoulders.  
“Smell me, tiger” Lance said.

  
Griffin hestitated, if Lance´s scent really was as strong as he claimed… could he be able to control himself? Griffin took a deep breath and leaned into Lance´s neck. He touched it with just the tip of his nose and inhaled.

  
If Griffin had been asked what he felt when he smelled Lance´s unique and exciting scent, he would´ve said, no joke, that it had been like beng enlighted. He felt all his senses coming to life. He instinctively held onto Lance´s arm tighter as he presssed more his nose into Lance´s scent gland.

  
“Griffin…” Lance tried not to feel alarmed. He knew something like this would happen, but he trusted Griffin to break out of it before he did something both would regret. But it was taking too long, and Lance panicked when Griffin started mouthing his scent gland “James, stop”

  
Griffin nose was attacked with a distress omega scent. He immediately backed away and covered his nose.

  
“I´m sorry” he said with honest guilt while trying to look at Lance in the eye. The other didn´t look betrayed or anything particular, just... perplexed.

  
“It´s okay. Figured something like that would happen” Lance said and gave him a reassuring smile, which Griffin returned.

  
Is it much to say that Griffin hadn´t expected to end up with so much juicy information that day?


End file.
